


You’re a winner, baby!

by prettypinktrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All biological women, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lesbian AU, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinktrixie/pseuds/prettypinktrixie
Summary: It’s all Trixie had wanted—was to get on All Stars and kick ass. So did Katya.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! helloo! i saw this idea on tumblr by a user called @.our-blood-is-in-our-ink. she offered the au of “trixie and katya on the same AS season”. and i knew i had to! so, i hope you read this and enjoy it :-) more trixya content to come soon everyone, but enjoy this one!

“Ooh, honey! That’s how I roll!” 

An entrance that nobody witnessed besides the camera crew that were grinning at her. She gasped as she nearly slipped, very thankful for the pastel yellow kneepads and elbow pads she decided on. Laughing under her breath, it felt almost self-deprecating and saving at the same time that nobody saw her. The werkroom was silent, full of bright pink stations and the large mirror on the wall that reflected her outfit.

“Are you kidding--Nobody saw that?” Trixie juts her bottom lip, hands on wide hips.

She skates over to the middle table, taking her seat eagerly. As much as she would’ve loved to skate around her competition, big blonde hair behind her… She didn’t want to slip and fall in front of them, as she had before. 

“Where are these other idiots?” She taps neon pink nails against the table, impatient and eager.

She could hear confident clacks of heels, a trained woman who knows how to stunt herself in heels.

“Счастливые Голодные Игры! Суки.” Those pale, boney hands placed themselves on slightly protruding hips and Trixie could feel her heart in her throat-- there was no way.

When the other blonde turned, she let out a loud squeal and ran over (hobbled, really) to where the Malibu Barbie sat with her jaw dropped. 

“Tracy!” She grins, placing herself onto the table with a leg swing.

“Katya-- Ohmygod--” The most familiar person for Trixie, ever, “--Bitch! I knew Ru let you in because you’re about to die!”

The pair bursts into heinous laughter, grasping each other's hands and shaking. It was exciting to see someone you love doing something they’ve always wanted to. Their relationship had gotten much deeper since Season 7, creating UNHhhh and so many amazing memories. The blondes sat hip-to-hip and hands interlocked, grinning happily the entire time.

“Do you like the outfit, Tabitha?” Katya gestures her hands over her body, from her ample chest to her red heels.

“Definitely hooker,” Trixie laughed, “Communism right across the chest!”

“Well…” The voice had interrupted the bonding, making both pairs lean over the station, “This seems hauntingly familiar.”

Katya laughed and clapped against her thigh, shaking the other hand that held Trixie’s hand. Detox grinned as she walked over, one mile long leg in front of the other.

“You two garbage pits?” Detox raised her eyebrow.

“I mean, they’re letting old ladies compete, so what’s a burning garbage pit?” Trixie retorts, earning a wheeze from Katya.

Detox rolls her eyes, sitting across from the pair. It was almost comical to see them next to each other, instead of a green screened basement saved by editing. There were more women about to walk through that door way, and Trixie was excited. She missed this from her season, the excitement of not knowing who was going to walk through that doorway. That’s why All Stars was comforting almost--She knows everyone and everyone knows her, there’s no need for extreme introductions. But now? Everyone’s rich and has nice wigs (and teeth).

“I… just farted.” The voice made Trixie grin, she had been a fan of Milk for awhile.

The blonde bob bounces as she walks over to the other girls, waving to Detox and hugging Trixie’s back. She waves to Katya, who excitedly waves back.

“Two friends against each other?” Milk laughs.

That fact hadn’t hit Trixie until now. She would have to either see Katya eliminated or win and deal with any repercussions. Katya nodded next to her, saying something that Trixie couldn’t find herself grasping to. She tried avoiding most conflict, especially with people she loved the most. Suddenly, her tight handsewn body-suit felt much tighter than normal and her heart was conflicted. 

“Thick and juicy’s back, bitches!” The excited tone made Trixie shake out of her thoughts, noticing the polished woman in her black suit.

“Oh, bitch!” Detox stood up, wrapping her arms eagerly around her, grasping her best friend, Roxxxy. 

“How much do you wanna bet Alaska’s about to walk through those doors?” Katya whispered into Trixie’s right ear, her eyes still glued on the friends embracing.

“Oh, I bet she’s here.” Trixie whispered back, stomach still digging into the station to see who else was entering.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Morgan McMichaels-- “I look pretty good for a dead bitch.” 

“She’s alive!” Trixie cheered and the rest of the girls joined her, excitedly.

Laughter filled the once silent werkroom, as the girls all interacted. Trixie knew this would change, she knew the claws would come out eventually but… this was a moment she could find her heart enjoying. Katya was still glued to her side, talking to the other girls with her charismatic charm, having everyone in giggles as she climbed atop of the table and let go of Trixie’s hand, only to split on the table near her. Everyone whooped, thoroughly enjoying the entertainment.

“Hello…” The fried voice made everyone turn their head, stopping their chattering. An umbrella covered her face, twirling around, “...My message to the human race is really quite simple…” The umbrella dropped to the ground, revealing a messy blonde girl, “Hiiii!”

Katya screeched loudly as she waved to Alaska. The woman strutted over, grinning as the attention was brought to her. It was only in Alaska’s nature to be attraction grabbing, with her stark height and her fried voice. An energy surrounded Alaska that made people either love her, or hate her.

“Hi, everyone!” The bubbly voice was such a construct, as the inky haired girl bounced around the entrance, “It’s me, Bendelacreme… Again.” She sighed as she walked over to the table.

Two Miss Congeniality in one room, the kindness should be overflowing, but it wouldn’t. Katya was reserved and aided people when they needed, offering advice from years of experience. Dela was bubbly and terminally delightful, as she would describe herself. 

“You sorta fell off the face of the earth. I thought you would’ve gone and lived in the woods, grown out a beard and just been terminally delightful alone.” Milk comments as Dela stands next to her.

“I mean,” She begins, smoothing out her neon pink dress, “I sorta did. Not really a mainstream girl! I’ve just been sleeping in this dress.” A bright smile that competed with Katya’s pearly whites came on her face.

Wheels made a terrible noise against the laminated floor, the highlighter toned wig swinging as she hopped off the scooter, “Ayo sis. I’ve got some unfinished business!”

“Aja!” Trixie grinned, recognizing the girl from tours.

“Trixie, girl,” Aja grinned as she walked over, not bothering to interrupt the bonding of the other girls, “I haven’t seen you in a minute! Look at you in the 70’s skater babe gig.”

“Oh, yeah,” Trixie ran her hands over her body, “I had to ask my Mom for this one.”

Aja laughed and patted her shoulder, looking tiny compared to Trixie’s larger frame. Trixie was probably the tallest in the room, besides Milk. Amazonian lesbians were always meant to rule the world and Trixie was on a mission to prove it.

“Anyone else?” Roxxxy raised an eyebrow, turning from Alaska and Detox’s shoulders.

Doc Martens stomped through the doorway and there she was-- “Meow.”

“Adore!” Katya whoops, clapping her hands together.

She was stark from everyone else, wearing more alternative clothing. It was refreshing compared to the Barbie, Communist and Snake in the room. Adore was talented, a serious threat to most of the girls here.

Everything else went smoothly, even with the camera’s following. The werkroom almost hadn’t changed, even when Ru came elegantly from the doors. Everyone seemed excited to come back, albeit there was going to be tension. The first challenge was revealed as a talent show, making girls gasp and think about what was going to happen. Girls flinted around the room, taking off their makeup and their outfits. 

“...Send home the strongest bitch.” Morgan’s voice spoke clearly through the werkroom, causing other girls to stop undressing.

“...That’s dumb,” Katya whispered to Trixie as she slipped on a pair of sweatpants, “That’s like saying, ‘I’m the murderer and I have a knife!’.”

“I know,” Trixie sighed as she jumped into a pair of shorts, “Not my problem.”

Katya hummed in agreement as they walked out hand in hand. The hotel wasn’t far, but it wasn’t too close. Driving back and forth between Rupaul’s Best Friend Race and the Hilton wasn’t fun, especially early in the morning or late at night.

“What do you plan to do for your talent?” Katya asked as their thighs stuck together in the Uber.

“Probably singing,” Trixie looked out the window, observing New York scenery, “I can’t do gymnastics, I don’t want to learn and I have a hit album.”

“Barbara, don’t try to sell me your album.” Katya deadpanned, making Trixie squeal and laugh, clapping her hands together.

The ride seemed much shorter than Trixie had expected, arriving quickly to the hotel. That was the end of their interactions for the night, especially with the tight rules of the race. Following rules was second nature to Trixie, but not common for Katya. There were no phones and no social media, which made life so much more boring than ever. She began walking inside, looking back to the blonde who was beginning to pull out a cigarette from her pocket.

“That’ll kill you, y’know.”

“Finally, about time.”

“Shut the fuck up--” Trixie laughs, “--I’ll see you later, Katya.”

The cigarette is pushed between chapped lips, light eyes lit by the streetlights. She looks like a statue, a piece of art that Trixie had the ability to look at.

“Love ya, Trixabelle. See you tomorrow.”


	2. Talented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t going to be as easy as she hoped. But, Katya seemed to love the idea of getting to send people home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY about my update time. i am horrible, yes, yes. my tumblr is the same username as this ao3 acc! i hope you enjoy this and may-haps an update schedule can be arranged B-)

II - 

5 bright pink sugar packets, 3 seconds of creamer and only a little bit of almond milk were stirred together with a bright pink nail. She taps off the access on the side of the mug, humming as she did so. There are exactly three ice cubes to cool the steaming coffee off, making it comfortable. She licks her finger off, knowing she was alone in the room.

“Damn, barbie.” Aja’s voice makes her jump.

“Next time, I’ll make you pay for the show.” The blonde turns around, holding her white mug with her name written on it and Katya’s mug.

“Aww, come on, Trix.” The shorter woman walks over to the waffle making machine and begins to make her mix.

“Next time, Aja. Next time.” She walks away, calmly out of the breakfast lounge.

The girls were all on the same floor, which was the fourth floor to avoid any publicity if there was any. Typically, Ru kept security guards there for the month so no one could leak any pictures or video of his girls. She walked down to the end of the hall, where Katya was. Trixie was the door right across from her, and Ru allowed the girls to travel within their rooms to go see the other girls for bonding purposes, but specifically Katya and Trixie. Not only best of friends, but business partners. 

“Katya,” Trixie hums outside of her door, “I’ve gotten you coffee.”

The door instantly opens and the blonde is there, her shoulder length hair messy from sleeping. Trixie smiles at her and enters the room, handing her the mug.

“I am so thankful for this. It’s nine though, so you should go get yourself ready. We film at 9:15.” Katya yawns, immediately sipping the black coffee.

“You too, sleeping beauty. See you in the van.” Trixie turned around and closed the door on her way out.

It didn’t take long for those fifteen minutes to pass. The ride seemed shorter than usual, but Trixie was just looking out of the window nearly the entire time as everyone else was talking. During the race, she always became like a sponge. She soaked up their information and their tea, although she could have interjected. It was enjoyable to hear any tea and anything, really. 

The talk during the makeup is cheap, really. Trixie knows that the talk isn’t anything meaningful, but it’s appreciated. The silence would be rather awkward for the cameras. Katya’s wheezing made her smile as she did her makeup. It was heartwarming to hear her best friend, but… she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that they were competing against each other. Trixie is competitive. She loves to win, she loves to see herself succeed, she doesn’t want to lose. What would happen if one of them had to send the other home? What if they were both runner-ups? It made her stomach twist in her waist cincher, although that would’ve already happened even if Katya wasn’t here.

The talent show began quickly, quicker than Trixie expected. Adore was up first, with her hair teased and makeup seemingly flawless. She didn’t pay much attention, in reality. She was more focused on her harp in her lap, gently tapping on the wood as Queens began performing. Adore hit most of her notes and held her voice well, it was impressive and a little threatening. Multiple girls were singing today, which made Trixie more nervous. Katya left her side and the crowd was excited to see a fan favorite.

The blonde was hypnotized by the Russian. Her body moved so elegantly and so easily. She seemed finally peaceful and finally happy as she bent so far back to place her hands on the floor. Her black bodysuit attached to her like a second skin, something that Trixie would’ve been conscious about. The judges loved her and who didn’t? 

“I think she’s going to win.” Trixie whispers to Milk, who nods slowly.

“I can’t even bend like that… Holy shit, girl.” Milk drops her jaw as Katya sits and ends, the light glowing around her like a goddess.

Trixie screams, clapping her hands wildly and loudly. Her jaw hurts, her hands ache and she is loving Katya’s little skips back to the seat, a thin sheet of sweat on her. Trixie grabs her thigh, shaking it and congratulating her under her breath. Katya grinned and rested her head on Trixie’s shoulder, resting until Trixie gently shook her and moved off of the seats to go on the stage.

Nerves ran through her body like a volcano exploding, but she was used to performing in front of theaters of 1000 people. She inhales and smiles, beginning to pluck and lean against her harp, nails gently plucking. She sang without exactly knowing what she was saying, she was attempting to pour her confidence out and it made her feel special. No other drag queen performed folk music, no other drag queen looked like a sexy birthday clown. Music was another dimension for her, something that made her disappear into what she always wanted.

The audience cheered and screamed for her, and she smiled at them before going to sit over by Katya, who was practically vibrating with excitement for the girl. Everyone focused on the next act, but Trixie and Katya were talking with their hands grasping each other. 

“You did amazing, Trixie.” Katya whispers, eyes dazzling.

“Girl, you bent and twisted like you fuckin’ depended on it,” Trixie whispered back, “I think you’re going to win.”

That was the end of their conversation--the other girls were starting to notice. The talent show was nearly finished, with Milk performing a… lip-sync. Trixie blinked the entirety of the time, she was tumbling and twirling, instead of death drops or hypnotizing the judges. The girls had finished and were judged--Trixie started to believe she didn’t like Vanessa Hudgens. It was something that bothered her when celebrities who had a name tried making a name for themselves.

Trixie was safe and that was all that was important for her. She walked with a few other women, knowing Katya was behind her. It was herself, Katya, Detox and Alaska. The blonde wasn’t bothered by the fact that she wasn’t winning this challenge, she knew that no other girl could play the harp like she had. She grabbed her alcoholic drink and plopped onto the couch, with Katya next to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

“Katya,” Alaska drew out her name, “You did amazing! I thought you were going to win.”

“Eeh,” The blonde shrugged as she twirled Trixie’s teased hair on her finger, “I’m not mad I didn’t. I’d rather be safe and sorry.”

Trixie bit on her straw as they talked, long legs crossed atop of Katya’s. Her drink was fruity and definitely gave her a very soft buzz, one that barely registered with her.

“Trixie, that harp playing.” Detox complimented, clicking her tongue.

“Well,” Trixie shifted to turn to the older woman, “I may be a harp player, beautiful blonde and absolutely stunning, but I think you did good too.”

“I know, but you played the harp which… damn!” The woman grinned.

The Wisconsinite loved Detox, she was sweet yet shady when needed. Her attitude was something that Trixie found humorous and admired. They got along well, but could butt-heads.

“You had glowing paint on your ass.” Trixie laughed, which Detox turned on the couch, propping herself up and shaking her ass towards the blonde.

The girls came walking back in, with Adore leading them and storming to the drinks. Both Trixie and Katya turned to her, seeing her pale skin flushed and her eyes threatened with tears. Roxxxy and Dela were glowing with energy, while Adore was sulking. Katya shimmied away from Trixie, who understood. Katya was empathetic and in tune with her emotions and other peoples. Trixie focused on making others happy, keeping the energy in the room so that when Adore arrived, she was enveloped. 

Katya had followed Adore with her drink in hand and cigarettes at her hips, ready to share with the woman. She opened the door, only to see Adore weeping into her hands. Her heart folded and she sat down next to her.

“Hey, котенок.” Katya spoke soft, resting a hand atop on her back.

“H-hey.” Adore mumbled, sniffling.

“What’s up?” The blonde asks, frowning.

“Um,” She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve of her dress, “Michelle really went in on me, and I… I feel like shit.”

“Tell me more.” Katya frowns still, more upset than anything.

“She basically degraded me,” Adore shook her fists, blinking back fast hot tears, “Fuck my skills, right!?” She reached for her drink, ignoring the straw and shooting most of it back as quick as possible.

“Oh, котенок. I don’t think she meant to, but I’m so sorry for what she said. You are absolutely beautiful and I love your modern look on everything. Do you want to go back inside and see the other girls?” Katya offers, looping her free hand with Adore’s free hand.

“...Yeah. Can we have a cigarette first?” She asks softly, looking to the girl with tears still fresh in her eyes.

So, they did. Smelling like tobacco, they walked back together, nearly connected at the hip. Adore felt better, she did, but… something still churned in her stomach. It was difficult to ignore what Michelle had said, ignoring the rest of the girls conversation.

Trixie had reached back for Katya nearly as soon as she came back, having Adore nestled between them. She enjoyed the younger girl was amazing, Trixie thought that she was a stark difference to herself, the alternative Barbie versues the pastel Barbie. It was comforting to have a hand resting on her leg and a hand toying with her hair.

“Five minutes, ladies! Everyone else, on stage. Roxxxy and Dela, get ready for your shots!” The camera crew called as the models stood, Morgan and Adore knowing they were in the bottom.

Trixie and Katya stood together, on the stage as Dela wiped the floor with Roxxy. Her energy was campy and sultry in a way that Roxxxy couldn’t compete to. Morgan’s lipstick was chosen, as the older woman walked away, without too much fight or attitude. The night went by fast, everyone excitedly changing into more comfortable clothing, ignoring the way the room began to shift from the blistering excitement to the reality of sending a friend home and facing backlash.

It seemed simple enough, but Trixie wanted to skate by. She didn’t want to send anyone home, realistically. It wasn’t appealing, nor easy. She didn’t want to have to look someone in the eyes and say--Sorry, I’m sending you home! Whoops!

“Nice job tonight, everyone.” Trixie quietly announced into a silent van.

A response was given from everyone, but jumbled together. The blonde just smiled and nodded--this was All Stars 3. This wasn’t going to be easy, but it was something that they had all signed themselves up for. She just wouldn’t let go of her grip on Katya’s hand, she felt more somber when she let go. It was easier to face the silence when you were with someone you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adore’s breakdown made me so sad in AS2 :,( i really hated how michelle treated her. but yeah! conflict is rising and i am kinda excited. see you all later! love y’all <3

**Author's Note:**

> okok so i guess to explain if it didn’t catch on—i’m not writing this as if they’re drag queens. i’m kinda just writing it as if they’re women and idk why i chose that, but i kinda just wanted to. so this is more of a model opportunity than anything, i suppose. i hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
